


God Dem It! (Seriously needs a better name)

by ALAC13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: AU, Demons, Farmer Roy, Father Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALAC13/pseuds/ALAC13
Summary: Demons, curses, lords and machines; oh my! Father Jason Todd Paladin of the Church has been called in on a strange demon sighting in a neighboring town where the woman are acting strangely. Is there more to this story than meets the eye? Also there's Roy on a tractor?





	1. Thou shalt not fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have been working on for a while. I blame the drawings I kept seeing of Father Todd and finding out about that whole thing. Regardless, if you have suggestions on a name please leave it in the comment section whereever that thing is on here? Have fun! Also I know the chapter title is sucky but it's what was stuck in my head.

         Gunshots rang out in the still autumn night air. The sound rang out resounding off the stone walls of the crumbling building. The demon looked at the Paladin. She was tall with red hair and plants formed as she walked.  
        “My, my. A priest with a gun. Now that’s a new one on me.” She said. Her voice was soft but sweet like it was dripped in poisoned honey, it held a hint of danger to it. He looked around and smirked at her.  
          “There’s a first time for everything, now if you wouldn’t mind holding still this will hurt you way more than it’ll hurt me.” He said in his baritone of a voice it held a bit of command to it. She smiled and suddenly lunged at him jumping to take him by surprise. He shot off three bullets and she screamed before slowly turning into stone and then shattered. The paladin sighed and leaned back against the wall watching as the moon rose high into the night sky through what was once a stained glass window. The sound of Hells Bells started to play. He looked at the number and sighed looking at the collar ID. It was Roy probably wondering if he was dead or not. He hit the ignored and just opted to text him.  
‘Still alive. Don’t get your panties in a twist.’ He sent running a his fingers through his white bangs and black hair before groaning slightly as he pushed off the wall.  
‘Good. TTYL. :)’ Roy texted back. The other rolled his eyes and headed out of the building and slowly down the dirt road to the next town over. He had done his job and was heading on. They all knew where to pay if they did.

         The lights of the town were far from where his bike sat. He took off heading to his more permanent residence being passed by cars and trucks along with large vehicles. This world was a strange one. Magic filled in the gaps of what science and technology couldn’t cover. Lords ruled over smaller sections of land but reported to a higher power. He arrived at the small house in the country the lights within were off meaning that Roy and Kori had gone to bed, which meant it was going to be quiet for once. He parked the bike in the garage and headed into the old farmhouse and ate a little something before heading to bed. This was normal for the paladin, he’d work then return here to be by his two roommates.

          Over in Gotham under the rule of Lord Wayne and his son reports were coming in of demon activity over in Bludhaven. It was a neighboring area that had fallen into his care as the Lord of the area was currently unable to perform his duty due to illness.  
           “Reports of women acting strangely and sightings of a...man with pale white skin and blue scales has been seen in the area.” Reported Carrie Kelley she was the Lord’s informant that he kept there for the time being as she was rather bright and trustworthy. If something were to happen she could easily tend to it. Bruce looked to his son Damian who was looking at the photo on the holotome that Carrie had a picture of said demon on.  
           “Father, I believe he is a high class demon. I don’t think the average exorcist will do for this one.” He said serious blue eyes much like his own looked at the lord.  
           “I believe you’re right Damian. This one looks rather human and the more human the more powerful.” Bruce pointed out. Carrie looked at her lord and awaited orders. He smiled and looked at her. “Do you have any suggestions?” He asked her. He was not unkind in that he was willing to listen to others ideas when it came to decisions like this.

        “I believe that I have a guy in mind for the job. He’s a wandering paladin, I heard he was heading this way last night. I’d say check the church in a few hours and see if he’s there.” Carrie suggested. Bruce nodded and quirked a brow at her.  
         “How will I know who you are speaking of?” He asked.  
         “He has white bangs and aqua eyes.” She said simply. He nodded and sent her on her way. The lord waited a few hours before heading to the church and looked around. The building was rather empty but it was around the middle of the work day so it was to be expected. He walked further in and caught sight of a young man leaning back in a pew. Slowly walking up behind him, he noted that he was asleep with a book in his lap weather it was the bible or not was uncertain as a hand covered the pages. Sure enough the young man had white bangs, the crucifix around his neck was different from others and spoke of his rank where it sat against the black robes tied at the waist with a white sash. Black pants were visible on the side where the robe was spilt for movement purposes. As he picked it up gently to look at it better the young man stirred opening aqua eyes just as Carrie described.

        “Are you Father Jason Todd Paladin of the church?” Bruce asked. Jason yawned and nodded.  
        “Yeah, that’s me.” He said and blinked looking at him. Slowly Jason stood up and Bruce looked him over. “Or if you prefer the Red priest.” He added and smiled extending his hand. Bruce shook his hand.  
         “I’m Lord Bruce Wayne of Gotham and currently Bludhaven for the time being. Which brings me to why I came here to find you.” Bruce introduced. He looked around and then back at the young man. “Do you mind if we go to my estate and speak there?” He asked. Jason nodded and the pair headed up to the estate. It was a grand estate with a large manor that sat on a large amount of land. It sat on the outer limits of Gotham and was equal distance between Bludhaven and Gotham. Jason followed him into the study walking through a grand entrance with paintings and other shows a nobility throughout. Bruce sat in his chair behind his desk and leaned back looking at him.  
         “So is there something going on in Bludhaven?” Jason asked. Bruce nodded and pulled up the photo that Carrie had shown him of the demon earlier in the day. Jason leaned in studying the photo.  
         “He’s been spotted around the city and the woman have been acting strangely lately as well.” Bruce explained.  
         “Sounds like an incubus to me. They’re actually rather rare to come across.” Jason stated. Bruce smiled softly happy that he had come to the same conclusion.

         “I’ll head out as soon as possible.” Jason said and started to turn to leave. Bruce thought about that for a moment.  
         “Hold on a moment. If these are rare demons to run across then I shall send my son’s tutor with you to study this creature.” Bruce said. Jason paused before turning around that was a dumb move. He could protect himself another person he wasn’t so sure.  
         “But sir taking another person into the field is dangerous.” Jason said trying not to step on his toes so to speak. Something crossed the blue eyes of the lord but it was too quick for the young paladin to catch it.  
         “Tim!!!” He bellowed his voice rang around the room and not a minute later a young woman walked in and Jason blinked realizing he had misjudged and it was really a young man. He had black hair that curled around the base of his neck and piercing intelligent blue eyes. The new male in the room was thin framed and looked like a good gust of wind would knock him over. Jason kind of hoped that wasn’t the tutor that Bruce had been talking about.  
         “Yes, sir?” He said answering like an obedient dog almost there was relaxed defiance in his actions. The older’s eyes roved over Jason’s face out of curiosity.  
         “Tim this is Father Todd. He is heading to Bludhaven to deal with our problem over there and I want you to go with him. Kind of be my eyes and ears learn about the demon there as it is a rare kind of demon.” Bruce informed him. Tim nodded and Jason internally was wondering why god was testing him with the life of this young man. Tim raised a brow though now taking in all the information.


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim make their way to Bludhaven. On the way things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm discovering a pattern. I write these chapters with certain songs playing this one was Demons by SleighBells, I blame finishing Jessica Jones on that one. Also sorry about the bad formatting it all got eaten up along with the lateness with the chapter. Balancing three jobs and School ain't easy.

    “Wait, I’m to go and be with this man I just met and assume he’s going to keep me safe?” Tim asked. Bruce nodded and was slightly amused by the others reaction. Tim looked at Jason then back at his Lord.  
    “Just remember some of the skills that I hired you for as well as your tutoring skills.” Bruce said in a soothing way that seemed to quell the tutor’s uneasiness, if only it were working on Jason.  
    “I’ll go.” Tim confirmed with finality and walked to the paladin. The two left leaving Bruce in his study wondering what kind of interesting events were to transpire while they were gone. As they walked down the stairs to the front door of the Lord’s manor. “So now where are we going?” The tutor asked.  
    “Well you’re going to stay here and I’m going to get my things.” The paladin announced as he mounted his bike putting the helmet on. The tutor walked in front of the bike to stop him from leaving.  
    “Look, I know you don’t want me to come with and I don’t want to go but I was told to go with you.” Tim was rather cross with the man before him. Jason smirked from behind his helmet.  
    “Alright, go pack up four changes of clothes and anything you think you might need. I’ll be back in two hours from there we will go.” He replied a hint of amusement in his voice. Tim nodded and walked up the stairs once more as the other took off down the road.

     Jason drove back down to the city and through it to a small farm on the outside of town. The house once belonged to his father who was sent to jail for trading illegal goods. It had been empty since then. Only recently had he and his comrades come to reside here. The drive into the farm was like a tunnel till the house where it went up hill. The sound of a tractor in the background told him that Roy was out in the field which meant Kori was in town for the day. The house was white in color and rather plain looking with paint chipping off the porch a little. The paladin walked through the screen door to walk through the front door. The dining table littered with mail and a few small tools lay on the table he noted as he walked past the kitchen and down the small hall to go up the stairs to pack his bag with clothes for the trip. The wood stairs creaked softly under his weight as he walked up to the second floor. Those boards just a bad as the stairs creaked under his feet till he reach his spartan room. Light came in through the single window that was next to the bed. He kneeled on the floor pulling out the duffle and crossed to the dresser that was across from the window. This was the same room he grew up in having allowed Roy and Kori to claim his parents room he thought as he looked down at the bag. It was many times that he had pulled this bag out from it’s spot under his bed, many times he remembered the nights when he thought about packing up and leaving them to fight on their own.

     He shook his head same as always and started to pack the old duffle with clothes. The exorcist looked out to find the red hair of his best friend catching the sunlight. He grabbed the bag off the bed heading down the stairs to the turn to the left at the bottom and head to the basement where his tools rested on the opposite wall from Roy’s tools for fixing the farm equipment. They were kept down here to keep Lian who visited from time to time out of them when she was younger. When he walked back up the stone stairs from the cellar Roy was nursing a glass of lemonade while looking over the paper at the table.  
    "So? Where you off to this time?” Roy asked as he sat the glass down.  
    “Bludhaven. There’s a high ranking demon over there. I believe it to be a incubus. Shouldn’t be more than a week.” Jason reported to his friend. Roy put the paper down and looked at him.  
    “Be careful. I really don’t want to have to explain to Kori that a demon got you.” Roy said. He sounded tired but worried as well. He was usually the one that told Kori and Jason to lighten up a bit.         “And do not give that look.’ He started as he met those blue green eyes he knew so well. ‘I know you Jaybird, you may roll your eyes now but I swear if I have to go down and ID your body I will bring you back myself kill you myself.” Roy finished. He’d seen enough in his life and knew that the other didn’t always think before acting. Blue green found green under shaggy red hair.  
    “Don’t worry yourself Roytoy. I’m not going alone.” Jason assured him and started to walk towards the door with his duffle over his shoulder. Roy blinked and studied Jason’s back for a moment.  
    “Wait, what?!” Roy gawked blinking confused as all get out. Jason was never one to take another person with him unless he needed to. One day he swore that it was going to get the other killed one day. Jason paused before looking at the older male.  
     “You heard me. I’m not going by myself. I was given an assistant by the one who hired me.” Jason explained sounding defeated as he turned back around. Roy blinked a few more times and watched as he grabbed the knob that led to the porch.  
     “Just be careful Jay.” Roy advised as he walked out the door.

     The paladin true to his word arrived within the allotted time. He looked around searching for the tutor. Tim stood near the stairs with a strap over his shoulder that led to a backpack with his long black coat that brushed the back of his knees. The red shirt underneath made him realize that it was all street clothes that the tutor was wearing. Tim smirked looking up from the book he was skimming before walking down the stone stairs leading him to be standing before the Paladin that would be his travel partner. Jason continued to look him over and caught the sight of something metal hanging off his belt but ignored it.  
     “Have you ever ridden on a bike before?” Jason asked as he tilted his head looking at the smaller man. Tim thought about it but shook his head.  
     “Less a regular bike count?” He asked looking a bit sheepish at the other. The priest shook his head at the other and smiled a little at watching the sheepishness turn into a more neutral expression.      “Then no.” He answered. The paladin sighed and handed him a helmet that was in the box on the back of the bike.  
    “Well then listen up cause I’m only saying this once. Hold on to me and don’t let go. Not that you’d want to.” He explained and Tim blushed but bit his lip looking a bit miffed at the words he was hearing. He was starting to wonder if this man was just arrogant or a fool.

     Jason mounted the bike and looked back at Tim who got on following his lead after putting the helmet on. He wrapped his arms around the others waist and rested his face gently against his back unsure of how fast they would take off. The engine revved and off they went into the fading day. Tim clung to Jason tighter as they made turns and the other smirked when this happened. The tutor watched as they zipped through the mountains that he knew held creatures that were of legends once. Creatures of the dark forces that held the earth captive in its hands. Off on the other side he could hear a train going through the mountain pass on its last run for the day. Once night fell in the woods only those who knew what they were doing or those that were fool hearted traveled through. The road was a different story it was too open for many to even think of attacking but it wasn’t unheard of. They continued through the mountains that stretched between Gotham and Bludhaven. As day bled into night Tim wondered if they would pull over for the night. Jason pulled off to the side near the guard rail between the mountain above and the road.  
     “Why are we stopping?” the tutor questioned and looked at the priest. He turned off the bike and held up a hand to silence the younger. Watching the other closely he felt the other tense a bit as the thunder in the distance rumbled but there was something there in the background of it. “What was...that?” He asked with apprehension. Aqua eyes scanned the surroundings before taking off at speeds faster than recommended.The sound occurred again and only closer this time.

     The sound repeated itself again and the paladin opened up the engine giving her a good burst of speed as his eyes scanned the area around them as he drove. He smirked as he spotted the wayside that was once a thriving sanctuary to those traveling at night. The wards though had decayed and were never put back in place to ward off things that went bump in the night. The area was still usable as a campsite, the buildings on the other hand had veins overgrowth encamping it he noticed as they pulled into the lot. Tim looked at the older with uncertainty written in them. Once they were dismounted Tim looked around trying to find the immediate danger only to see close to nothing. All his years of working with books regardless of his other skills did not prepare him for the woods at night. Jason pushed the bike into the brush near a building.  
     “What are you doing?...and also what is going on?” Tim enquired. The other turned and shushed him with a hand over his mouth and an arm around his shoulders pulling him near the trees and out of sight.  
    “Quiet. They might hear us.” the older warned and looked at the sky from around the corner of a trunk near the side of the building. Tim quirked a brow at the other and glanced upwards following the others eye line.  
In the sky they flew looking like bats, he wanted to roll his eyes thinking the other was crazy for being afraid of some bats. One landed and he realized what was to be feared of these bats. They were the size of fully grown men even wearing pants he noticed as another two landed and looked around for signs of the two men. Tim hadn’t realized that he had moved forwards till suddenly arms were around him tucking him against the older. He pointed his chin up once the tutor was looking at him. Tim nodded and they climbed up the tree with the paladin behind him.

     The pair were tucked into the heart of the tree where the trunk was split. A shadow passed over head and once more he was drawn into the other to make them a smaller target to find. Jason watched through the branches and leaves praying that the creatures left soon. After a time of what felt like forever the creatures lost interest. Tim sighed and looked back at the other pulling away from him even though a small part of him wanted to stay there. Jason went down first and smiled up at Tim after looking around a moment.  
     “You can come down now.” He called. Tim nodded and looked around for an easy way down. Jason looked up at him confused then shook his head. “Just jump down I’ll catch you.” He added thinking that maybe that was what the hold up was for the other. Tim bit his lip and hopped down away from the other wanting save some dignity that he had after the earlier events. He braced himself and hopped down but landed wrong feeling his left foot give way to his weight suddenly. The tutor landed in a pile to the left of the other.  
     “Ouch.” Tim groaned and went to stand.  
     “You okay?” Jason questioned a soft undertone of worry colored his words. If it wasn’t for his being around Lord Wayne all these years he never would have caught it. They started to walk towards the bike when one of the creatures that was probably left behind to keep watch suddenly screeched and dive bombed Jason. He was pinned to the ground as he tried to get his legs up between them and kick it off. He got the legs between the creature and himself pushing for all he was worth to get the the other off. Tim gritted his teeth, he wasn’t going to stand by and do nothing as the other was going to get hurt or worse just because he wasn’t prepared.

      The sound of shouting and running feet made the bat look over at Tim as he ran up to the pair which was the opportunity that was needed for the paladin to get free. The bat fell on his back as Jason got to his feet. By the time that Tim reached the pair he had his staff going for the chest but it rolled out of the way at the last second. As the creature got to its feet Tim continued to go after the creature. Jason watched and now understood some of the reasoning behind wanting Tim to come with, he was using the folding bo staff like a master he noticed as he loaded the pistol that was with him.  
     “Tim!” Jason barked out his name making him pause not looking at the older as the shot was taken. A horrible screeching sound rang through the dark woods before the beast burst into ash in a bright flash. Tim blinked and relaxed only for his hurt ankle to finally give out. Jason covered the ground between them checking him over for any out right wounds.  
    “I’m fine mostly. I just hurt my ankle when I jumped out of the tree.” Tim clarified to the unasked question as he waved the other off. The father wasn’t fooled though and scooped him up.  
    “Lord Wayne said you were to come with me to Bludhaven and I need you to be able to walk. I’m going to look it over.” He explained as he walked to a picnic table. It didn’t escape Tim’s ever vigilant eyes that the other was carrying him like he weighed nothing. A feeling of safety now that he had time to examine the feeling that he was experiencing earlier it was that part of him that didn’t want to leave the others arms. Soon enough though he was being placed on the table as the other pulled out his phone using the flashlight from there to examine the ankle. The tutor watched him as he gingerly pulled the boot off and tugged the sock down.

     For the paladin’s outer appearance he was rather gentle with his injured ankle. As he gently poked around listening to Tim’s hisses of pain smirked.  
    “It appears to be a mild sprain. You should be able to walk on it with little pain. Tonight though we will be resting here.” Jason explained. Tim blinked and looked into those blue green eyes looking for some hint that it was a joke.  
    “Even after all that happened here tonight?” Tim asked outright. Jason nodded and stood up collecting sticks to make a fire in one of the grills before heading over to the bike pulling out bundle of wraps from the saddlebag.  
    “Wrap y’er ankle.” the paladin said before lighting a match starting the fire. Tim scowled at him for avoiding the question before doing as told before putting the sock and boot back on. The rest of the night was spent in a fair bit of silence between the two. Jason mostly stared into the fire before laying back on his own table and looking at the stars. Thoughts swirled through his mind as he gazed at the stars like they had the answers to all of life's questions.


	3. Dirty Mashup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bludhaven ain't like her sister Gotham, she's got some growing up to do. With the help of the Sister there can they find the demonic needle in this haystack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Promise it'll make sense with the next one. Hey look there's Sasha in this one. I really wanted to bring her in because I think she is a glorious person to add to this mix.

Night soon faded into morning as the rising sunlight caressed the trees around them the tutor’s sleepy blue opened at the sound of some zippers. He sat up and noticed that the bike was already all ready to roll as the Father made sure to make it not look like they were there. The early morning sun made him seem younger to the tutor as the light caught his blue eyes just right. Tim blinked and looked away as the other turned to look at him sensing the others eyes.  
“We should get going.” Jason announced and Tim nodded slowly moving off the table gingerly walking with his ankle before mounting the machine. Jason smirked feeling the younger against his back. It was a nice feeling like watching Roy make pancakes in the morning as Kori did the crossword with him in the paper. He shook his head stowing that thought away for later to think on. 

The engine revved to life and they drove past the decayed ward stones that once kept the creatures that went bump in the night away onto the smooth tree lined highway. The rest of the ride to Bludhaven was quiet as they zipped down the road. Both men quiet and lost in there thoughts.

Bludhaven wasn’t as pretty as her big sister they looked similar but it was a touch more abandoned looking. Gotham was always changing to keep up with the times. Bludhaven wasn’t opposed to change it just took longer for her to catch up. Tim looked around when they entered and Jason smirked.  
“It’s changed a bit since I was last here.” Tim lamented remembering that the last time he was here was with his Father a number of years ago. Jason sped up a touch making the machine rumble and jump a bit. Tim blinked being taken out of his thoughts and looked at the Paladin ahead of him who he was holding onto. “What was that for?” He barked. Jason just shrugged and was grateful that his helmet covered his face because he was pretty sure that Tim would have hauled off and smacked him.

The bike stopped outside a church and a woman stood outside the Church. She wore a black like a nun would only instead of a dress she wore a t-shirt and regular jeans with a cross necklace and had a few scars on her face that were faded and sadly detracted from the traditional beauty that she was slightly as the scarlet colored hair flowed down to her shoulders. Tim looked at the church behind her and smiled softly knowing that this was a branch of the same church that Jason belonged to.  
“Sasha it’s so nice to see you.” Jason greeted and smiled. Sasha smirked and they did like a secret handshake of sorts before turning to look at Tim.  
“What’s with the boy?” She asked looking between the two of them. The Paladin looked at the sister and smirked.  
“Tim Drake. He’s young Lord Wayne’s Tutor. He is the Wayne houses eyes and ears on this mission.” Jason introduced before following her into the church. It was like the one in Gotham all stone and Gothic architecture. “So what’s the low down on your little problem?” He wondered.

Sasha lead them to a small room off the main room and into what looked like an office with a chalkboard with a cork board on the back of it. She gestured to it and it was now obvious that Carrie had gotten the information from Sasha. He leaned into the chalk board and pulled out a set of cheater glasses for reading as he looked at the notes written there. Tim looked at them and blinked as he looked at the map of the city on the other. The other two’s voices drifted out of his concentration.  
“Is there a reason all of these weird incidents have been happening around the woods?” Tim questioned. Sasha nodded as she walked over to him.  
“Yeah, we’ve noticed because the woods is where we think the demon is hiding.” She answered and Tim smirked more.  
“Then I’m assuming that you noticed that it all occurs within a mile of the woods.” Tim added looking at them.  
“Then that’s where we start looking. Within a two mile radius of the last known incident. We’ll be able to get our demon that way.” Jason announced before he headed to the wooden door that lead back out to the rectory. Tim blinked watching as he left the office. Sasha sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and smiled sadly at Tim.  
“Should follow the idiot. He’ll get himself killed.” Sasha warned him. It wasn’t unlike the other to go do something stupid not thinking if he would come out alive or not.


	4. Darkside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you kiss your Father with that mouth? Also Awkward Timmers is Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING!!! There is also a scene with almost a roofie like resemblance.)   
> Song: Darkside by Kiiara featuring Dolla $ign

Slowly the sun shifted through the sky as the day went on. He looked at the cave he was hiding in and shivered. It was late summer but being this far back in the cave it was cold but he didn’t want to risk walking towards the front of the cave for fear of what might happen. He tried to remember how this happened to him. Steadily the headache that always reared up when he tried to think back on those events. Sighing he laid on the stone floor watching the hours pass before falling asleep. The sounds of nightlife setting about on their routines woke him from his slumber. Slowly moving towards the entrance of the cave he lumbered stiff from the stone and ground. 

The moon was at half as she rose into the sky to watch over her children. His blue eyes blinked adjusting to the lighting of the woods at night. Making his way slowly towards the edge where he could get apples from the trees there and not be spotted. Well aware that if he lingered too long near the edge then the women and some men nearby would be affected by him. Slowly as he approached the edge of the woods did he watch and listen to the people within the city. People talking and sharing stories in multiple languages and riding in cars and on motorcycles. Kids playing in a park that was in the center. Enhanced hearing and senses allowed him to hear all of this. He climbed up into the tree and started to munch on apples as he listened and looked at those that braved to come near the woods since he started to ‘attack’ as they phrased it. Wasn’t his fault that he attracted people like he did now, not that he didn’t before. People just naturally liked to be around him for some reason never did he really think about it much.

After some time the sound of a woman screaming drew him from the tree to go investigate. Slowly he moved through the edge of the city making sure to stay out of sight. Slowly through the streets he walked finding the woman a bit bloodied up and with a black eye. Her blonde hair in pigtails as her black and red tank top strap started to slip down her shoulder. Whoever hurt her also pushed her because the black jeans were ripped at the knees. Carefully he pulled the blue hoodie over his head as the tail he now possessed curled around his waist to appear as normal as possible.  
“Are you okay?” He asked softly, keeping distance between them not sure how’d she’d react one to him in general let alone the pheremones that his body was releasing willy nilly at this point. She looked slowly at him with her baby blue eyes at his own dark blue framed by black hair.  
“I’ll be fine. Thanks fer askin’ though.” She thanked before standing up. “He just wanted the keys to the car. Booze make J alittle temperamental.” She added with a thick Jersey accent that was also enduring to hear made him miss the circus he onced traveled with. Slowly though she moved closer to him once she was standing. He recognized the look on her face. It was slack but held some higher brain function.  
“No, problem...I-I should be going now.” He stuttered and started to turn before something happened. A hand found his shoulder and the wash of some need weakened him against her. He fought against it enough to regain some ground on this need. She had him pinned against the wall and was kissing at his neck before moving to his mouth when he returned.   
‘No this is wrong and NOT what should be happening here.’ He screamed in his mind. In a moment he rolled them so that she was the one pinned against the wall freeing her from his mouth. It was like she was half asleep or something with glazed over eyes.

“Look I know this isn’t something that you probably want and I don’t want this either. You’re being influenced by this stupid curse on me.” He stated to her as she started to giggle and lean forwards to get his lips again. The sound of boots on cement neared before he saw them. He turned his head seeing the two men at the end. One was broadly built with white in his hair and a cross around his neck while the other was smaller and more willowy looking but still capable looking in a red sweater and black pants with a messenger bag over his shoulder.  
“I think we found him. If not at least I found some scum to beat up.” the larger said with a noticeable smokers rasp to it but the sound was deep but not painfully so. He was flipped against the wall and he flinched as she leaned in to kiss him.  
“I think it’s the other way around Jason.” Tim correced. The other man pushed her the slightest bit to get away and ran towards them.  
“What he said.” The new male agreed and looked up at the taller. The taller or Jason sighed and looked at the woman who seemed to slowly be coming back around to herself.  
“Let’s move then. It’ll wear off the farther away we get.” Jason instructed. The new one nodded and followed after them. He walked between the two new men.

Slowly they slunk through the city to a warehouse that was turned into a apartment. Tim looked around a bit amazed himself it was near the docks of Bludhaven. The taller turned and looked at him as the shorter moved further inside heading towards what looked like a couch.   
“First things first. What’s your name?” Jason asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against a chair looking at him like he was studying him.  
“Richard...Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick.” He answered and looked at the floor before looking back up at him. Jason sighed and rolled his shoulder as he shifted his weight forwards to stand.  
“Well, Dick. I think our first order of business is for you to stop trying to pass as human. Go ahead, I was actually sent to find you.” Jason explained half jokingly as he walked forwards. Slowly he reached up and let the hood flop back and the tail slowly come out from its hiding spot.

“Feel better?” Tim asked from the couch noticing that he was more relaxed looking. He nodded and smiled at the smaller. “I’m Tim by the way. The big grumpy looking one is Jason.” Tim introduced from the couch with his legs crossed and seemed rather pleased to have some place to actually rest that was soft. Slowly Jason tugged Dick forwards to follow him.  
“I think our next step is when did you last feed?” Jason inquired not beating around the bush with the question. Dick blinked and shrugged sitting down after kicking his shoes off as the bigger took off his boots.  
“Um, I had some apples earlier?” Dick responded sounding cautious like he didn’t understand the question. Jason chuckled a little and shook his head.  
“Well...that explains a few things.” The paladin muttered more to himself than the others.  
“I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” Dick questioned looking at the other with his head tilted in question.  
“If you haven’t fed then that explains why you were attracting women and men to you like crazy. Which also explains that you weren’t born this way.” He pieced together for the other. Then a soft blush dusted his cheeks starting from his ears. “Then I guess I should remedy that.” Jason resigned himself trying not to study the actually rather striking male next to him too closely with that kind of thought in his head.

Slowly he raised his hand towards the other gently cupping the side of his face. Dick leaned into the gentle touch and closed his eyes feeling that haze slowly start to wash over his mind.  
“Just relax. Your breed of demon feed off sexual energy so anything like kissing or sex is what you can feed off of.” Jason explained as he brought the other closer. Tim straightened up remembering that he read something on this once. The two closed the space between each other and Dick’s eyes glowed a soft erie blue color. He leaned up and strong arms forced him down.  
“Jason, if you’re not careful he could kill you.” Tim whined almost at the thought of having to explain to Lord Wayne that the Paladin died kissing the demon. Dick started to sag against Jason after a minute or so. The paladin smirked and stroked his hair as Dick rested his head on the others shoulder.   
“I know what I’m doing. Sides bright side to being touched by death as I have.” Jason said muttering the last part of the sentence. Dick hiccupped and nuzzled him. Tim stood up and moved closer to Dick looking at him curiously.  
“Hmmm?” Blue eyes rolled to look at him.  
“So how did you end up like this?” Tim asked curiously as he looked at the scale like patches on his face that drew attention to his eyes then the patches that peaked out from under the sweatshirt. 

“I don’t really remember. I get a headache when I try as well.” Dick noted to the other. Tim gently reached out to touch the horns as those blue eyes shut. “All I know is that I was fine then the next morning I woke up like this.” He added as Tim touched. They felt smooth slightly reminding him of a ram almost in shape.  
“Careful Tim, he might be sated for now but that doesn’t mean he won’t try to make a snack out of you.” Jason teased the younger. Slowly Tim looked up at him as Dick started to drift off to sleep.  
“So what’s our next course of action?” Tim questioned looking at the paladin with some excitement to him.  
“I think sleep then tomorrow we go find another of my friends. She’ll be able to help us fill in the gaps on what happened to our sleepy annoyance here.” He conspired looking at the younger with a smirk. Tim nodded and stood up getting ready for bed happy that it actually was a bed this time. “If you want to clean up bathroom is down the hall first door to the left.” Jason instructed and lifted up their sleeping travel companion. “You’re room is the second from the end. I’ll put him at the first room across from the bathroom. I’ll be at the end.” Jason explained as he walked down said hall. Tim moved down the panelled hall his feet making little sound on the wood floor.

After the shower he shook his head trying to get the thought of Jason kissing Dick out of his mind. He found himself also wondering what it felt like and blushed shaking his head more as he walked into the room that was his while they were here. It was a bare room really with a bed and dresser in it with a closet in the corner as well. The window looked out at the street but was high on the wall to keep others from looking in when it was a warehouse. The tutor perched on the edge of the bed trying to stop his thoughts from swirling around and settle so he could sleep. Sighing Tim laid down and was out soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
